A Christmas Story
by Lucy in Strawberry Fields
Summary: It's Christmas time and Bella is meeting Edward's family for the first time. But Edward has been keeping a secret from Bella. Edward's father is Santa Clause. Lame summary, cute story. B/E No vampires.


**Okay, I'm a sucker for Holiday specials, so I had to write this story. You have no idea; it was killing me not to write this. Besides, it'll get everyone in the holiday spirit.**

I don't own _Twilight_.

:-:-:

A Christmas Story

:-:-:

"It's going to be okay, Edward." I grabbed his arm. He looked at me and then at the flight attendant who was walking around with a cart filled with drinks.

"How can you not be nervous?" he asked me before he ordered something off the cart. The flight attendant handed the drink to him and he turned it back to me. "I'm trying to stop myself from saying screw it and taking an early landing." He swallowed his drink in two massive gulps. I wondered who was the guy that was smart enough to put alcohol on an airplane.

"I'm nervous, but I'm not going to drown my nerves in alcohol." Mostly because I was afraid to be drunk when we land and what his parents would think of me if I stumbled out of the airplane drunk, but I didn't tell him that. "Besides, why are you so worried about them not liking me?"

Edward let his head hit the back of his seat and he turned to me. He smiled. "I'm not worried about them not liking you, Bella." He grabbed my hand. "I already know they'll love you just as much as I do," he paused, "okay, maybe not as much as I do, but I'm sure they'll love you."

I laughed as I let my head drop onto his shoulder. He let my hand go and wrapped his arm around me. "Then why are you so nervous about me meeting your family? Are you afraid that I won't like them?"

"It's not that you won't like them," he hesitated. "I have a very unconventional family, Bella. And I'm worried that some things about my family might intimidate you."

"Your family doesn't practice wife swapping, does it?" I pulled my head away from his shoulder and frowned. "I mean, because if they do, I think you should tell me now."

Edward chuckled. "No, nothing like that."

"Do they not celebrate Christmas? Because I'm comfortable celebrating other holidays, even if it's Kwanza!"

"No, they celebrate Christmas. They're really into Christmas, actually. Maybe a little too much." He shook his head.

I smiled and rested my head back onto his shoulder. "Then I don't see a problem, because I'm really into Christmas, too."

Edward shook his head. "Not like my family."

:-:-:

For a place called Greenland, it sure wasn't that green. I cuddled next to Edward outside of the airport as we waited for Edward's family to pick him up. My head was buried into his chest. My hands were stuffed into his pockets where he kept his hand warmers.

"How can you not be freezing?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"Don't get confused, I'm freezing, but I lived here for a _very_ good portion of my life. I've gotten used to how cold it can get here." He started to rub my back to create some friction.

"How far away, are they?" I asked.

"Not too far, I think I see Emmett's jeep." I pulled my head away from his chest and squinted at the parking lot. It wasn't snowing, but the wind was blowing so hard that if I opened my eyes too wide, my eyeballs would freeze. I could barely make out a red jeep with a huge body builder waving at us.

"Your brother lifts weights?" I asked when I looked back at Edward.

"My brother is an idiot," he laughed as he let go of me and grabbed his luggage. I pulled my hands out of his pockets. I followed his lead. I decided that getting upset at him for not answering my question wasn't worth the fight. Especially, since the last three years that we've gone out, he hadn't once mentioned ever seeing a member of his family.

"Edward," a very small and very petite girl with short black hair jumped out of the jeep and ran toward us. "I'm so excited that your home!"

Edward dropped his luggage and ran after her, his arm stretched. "Alice," he said as he gave her a hug, lifting her off the ground. "I've missed you."

When he put her down, Emmett gave him a handshake and then they bumped shoulders. "I've missed you, man." Emmett said.

"Missed you, too." Edward smiled. "How's the factory?"

"Good. Busy, just like it always is this time of the year."

Edward nodded, understanding something that I didn't. "Is mom going crazy?"

Emmett laughed. "She always is."

"Is this Bella?" Alice asked, ignoring her brother's conversation and bringing me into the picture. "Oh my gosh, she's so much cuter than you said she was." She punched Edward into the arm playfully, and held out her arms as she walked toward me. "I'm so excited to meet you." She wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back, awkwardly. "It's really nice to meet you, too, Alice." It was hard to talk because the wind was blowing so hard. I could feel my face freeze in an awkward smile.

When Alice let me go, Emmett was standing behind her. He held out his arms, too. "Welcome to the family, Bella." He gave me a hug, nearly cracking my spine.

"Nice to meet you, too, Emmett." I said into his rock hard chest.

"Have you told her, yet?" Alice asked, jumping up and down next to Emmett. I turned to her when Emmett let me go from his death grip.

"Tell me what?" I asked Edward.

Edward stiffened. "Not yet," he said through gritted teeth. "I was going to wait till we got there, you know, so I could explain things easier."

Alice turned to me and smiled. "You're going to love it, Bella. I don't know why Edward is freaking out so much about it. You're going to absolutely go insane when you see it." She wrapped her arm around mine and walked me to the car. "Edward, Emmett, you're going to get her bags, right?"

I turned around to look at Emmett and Edward. Edward grabbed my bags and Emmett grabbed Edward's. They were in a middle of a conversation. They didn't seem to mind that they were the only ones getting the luggage. I wanted to break away from Alice and help Edward, but something told me that it would be better if I just followed her brothers' lead and did what she said.

"How was the flight?" Alice asked when we got to the jeep.

"Good," I said as I crawled in the back seat. Emmett and Edward were putting our luggage in trunk. "Long. I'm not use to flying so it was uncomfortable. Edward didn't seem to mind it, though. He was more nervous about me meeting you guys." I let out an awkward laugh.

Emmett snorted. "Edward's used to flying, aren't you, Edward?"

I turned around. Edward punched Emmett in the arm and whispered something harsh under his breath. Emmett started to laugh and dropped the rest of the bags inside the trunk.

I looked at Alice. She was giggling to herself behind her hand. I felt left out. I knew that I was going to hear about the family secret eventually, but I still felt out of place. I was Edward's girlfriend and he couldn't share his most important secret with me, when I've shared all my secrets with him.

Edward opened the door to Emmett's jeep and crawled into the seat next to me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and he pushed me close to him. I cuddled next to him, not wanting to get too close because his family was in the car with us, but close enough so we were leaning against each other.

"Awe," Alice cooed when she turned around to stare at us. "Edward's first girlfriend, I wish I had a camera, this is such a Kodak moment." She turned to Emmett and smiled.

"Maybe you should ask Santa for a camera this year," Emmett laughed so hard that he started to bang his fist on the steering wheel. "I definitely think that he'll get you one if you ask."

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward snapped at him. He started to rub his temples with the tip of his fingers. "Sorry about Emmett," he whispered to me. "He only _thinks_ he's funny."

I frowned. My eyebrows furrowed. "I don't get it." I said.

"That's why it's not funny," Edward seethed.

"She would get it, if you weren't such a wimp," Emmett snapped, no longer laughing.

"Stop it, you two. I don't want to listen to you two fight. It's already going to be a long trip and you two fighting isn't going to make it any shorter," Alice intervened before either of them could continue the fight.

I looked at Edward. "How far away does your family live from the airport?"

Emmett snorted. "Dude, you haven't told her _anything_."

Edward ignored him. "A few hours. My dad owns a factory in the middle of nowhere. It's easier to keep away unwanted visitors if no one knows it's there."

I laughed. "Is your dad's factory like Wonka's Chocolate Factory? Is he afraid that people will steal his ideas, or something?"

"You could say that," Edward nodded.

I frowned when I rested my head on his shoulder. The closer we got to Edward's parents house the more I wondered about how much I really knew about Edward. He knows everything about me. He's met my family, he knows my friends, and he's even read my diary. Maybe I was being sensitive, but it still hurt my feelings to know that there was this whole other side of Edward that he didn't tell me.

The trip was uneventful. I slept through most of it and got to know a little more about Edward's brother and sister. They were both married and lived with their parents, which no one seemed embarrassed about. I already knew that Edward had left to go to school in America, but I didn't know that if he had a choice, he would live with his parents again.

"You don't understand, Bella." Emmett defended. "Our house isn't like yours. Our house is pretty damn cool."

"Do you guys have a pool in the backyard or something?" I asked. "My friend had a pool in the backyard; they had a slide to go with it and everything. When I was little I didn't want to leave her house."

Alice giggled. "No, we don't have a pool. It's too cold to have pools where we live. The water would freeze the minute it left the hose. No, we have something much better than a pool."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward said. "We're almost there."

"We are?" I asked. I scooted so I was between the front seat and driver's seat. It was snowing hard, so I couldn't see much of the road in front of us. It just looked like ice. "I don't see any houses."

Emmett smiled. "You will."

I scooted back next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me. "Whatever happens, Bella, know that I love you."

"Oh my gosh," Alice turned around so she was looking at us. "You're acting like you're about to go off to war. Edward, she's going to love it. It's everyone's dream. The biggest disappointment in her life is now going to be the biggest thrill of her life."

I frowned. I didn't know what she was talking about. What did she know about the biggest disappointment in my life? My biggest disappointment was not getting accepted to Dartmouth. What did not getting into Dartmouth have to do with Edward's family?

Emmett stopped the car. I looked out my window and squinted. I couldn't see any houses. I looked at Edward's window. I still couldn't find any houses. I frowned at Emmett. Maybe he ran out of gas. We only stopped for gas twice and this was an extremely big jeep and an extremely long trip, it must take up a lot of gas.

"Seven, five, nine, three, six, seven." Edward said.

Emmett rolled down the window. "Well don't you have a good memory," he mumbled. There was a dial pad glued to a pole that looked like a candy cane next to the Jeep's window. Emmett pressed the numbers Edward had said.

Alice laughed. "They haven't changed it in over five hundred years, Emmett. Of course he's going to remember."

"I keep telling Dad that he needs to change it soon or else we'll risk the chance of Edward actually coming home." Emmett shook his head.

"Yeah, that's why dad was almost begging me to come home this year for Christmas." Edward said dryly.

"He was begging you to bring Bella home. He knew that she wouldn't come without you, so he told you to come along with her. It honestly had nothing with him wanting you to come home, too."

"Sure." Edward rolled his eyes.

I waited for a gate to open, but instead there was just a loud growl and the ground started to shake. I looked at Edward; he didn't seem fazed by the ground moving. However, his grip did tighten around my arm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My parents live underneath the North Pole," he said.

I frowned. "I thought they lived in Greenland."

"They live _near_ Greenland. Not _in_ Greenland."

I laughed. "Isn't that where Santa supposed to live?" I asked.

Edward bit his lip and started to scratch his neck. "Yeah, this is where Santa lives. If you want to call him Santa, I just call him Dad."

I giggled, nervously. "Edward, my parents bought my presents for Christmas and pretended to be Santa, too. I even caught my dad putting presents under the tree in a Santa suit. It doesn't mean that he was Santa."

"You know this would be easier for her to believe if you just told her when you were back in the states," Alice said from the front seat.

"You don't honestly think that your parent's are actually Santa, do you?" I asked her. My eyebrows furrowed.

"We don't _think_ that our parents are Santa. We _know_ our dad is, though," Emmett said.

The jeep was moving. Except, we weren't moving forward. We were going into the ground. It was like the snow was an elevator.

"Hey, they took off the lights." Edward said, looking out his window.

"Yeah, they kept scratching the paint off the cars. Dad finally had the elves remove them." Emmett turned around to look at Edward. "Mom was a little upset; she said that the lights made the elevator look less like a death trap and more Christmas tree."

Edward nodded. "It does look a little gloomy."

I looked at Emmett and then at Edward. "Elves?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, there's tons of them here, don't get scared by them. They won't hurt you. Except for Gary, he bites."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Bella. He doesn't bite anymore. He does like to bark, though." She frowned.

The elevator stopped and Emmett put the Jeep into drive. It looked like we were in a ice tunnel filled with Christmas lights and candy canes. It made me feel uncomfortable, like in any second we would lose control over the car and we then we run into the wall. I kept on getting flash backs of actions movies where the car exploded. The last thing I would see was a candy cane.

"I'll text dad and tell him we're here," Alice said as she pulled out her phone.

"Why don't you just call him?" Emmett asked. "I don't get the whole texting thing. Why would you text someone when you can just call the person? It'll be faster and you don't have to worry about them getting the text message in time."

"You know, Alice, he does bring up a good point," Edward said. "I don't even understand why people use texting, anyways."

"You text me all time!" I yelled. I looked at Edward and frowned. "In fact, almost every text message I get is from you. I don't think you've ever called me before, except that one time when you called to see if I got the last text you sent me."

Emmett and Alice laughed. Edward blushed. "Thanks, Bella," he mumbled bitterly under his breath.

"We're home!" Emmett yelled.

"And just in time, Dad just texted me saying okay." Alice smiled as she shut her flip phone and looked out the window.

I looked out my own. It was like the winter wonderland that the mall in Seattle did every year for Christmas. There was snow everywhere. Little people dressed in green with bells on their shoes and hats were walking down the street holding boxes and gift-wrap. They waved and smiled at us as we drove through the town. I stared at the brick house in awe. This wasn't a normal neighborhood and those weren't normal little people.

"Edward," I gasped. I grabbed his arm. "Those are, they are, oh my goodness, they're-"

"Elves?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Do they prefer to be called little people?"

Emmett snorted and Edward laughed. "No, they're elves. Call them little people and they might kick you in the knee."

"Does this mean, your dad is actually-"

"Santa Clause," Edward nodded. "Yeah, my dad is Santa Clause."

:-:-:

End Chapter.

:-:-:

**So, this is was a long beginning, but a fun one! I'm hoping to keep this story short and finish it before Christmas. I love Christmas stories, and a story about Edward's dad being Santa Clause just totally entertained me to the point where I had to write it. I can promise you this will be cute and a little fluffy. And no, they are **_**not**_** vampires.**

**Please review. :)**

_Lucy in Strawberry Fields_


End file.
